


I Never

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fingering, Multi, No Wincest, Oral, drinking game trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: Y/n is a hunter who begrudgingly asks the Winchesters for help. The Winchesters don’t understand why she hates them when she doesn’t even know them, so Dean suggests a drinking game to get to know each other.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Your motel doorknob jingled as it was picked and you pulled your knife from your belt and tossed it at the intruder as soon as the door opened. Sam’s face ducked out of the way just in time for the knife to miss him. “Y/n.”“Go away, Winchester.”“Winchesters.” Dean corrected, picking up your knife and sliding in behind Sam.“Go. Away.” You stood, swiping your knife out of Dean’s hand and sliding it back into the holder.“Come on, y/n. You asked for help. We helped.” Dean defended.“I asked for help and you took over before I even finished asking. You finished the hunt without me. You-” You shook your head. “Do you know how hard it was for me to even make that call, man? To admit that I need help? And you came in and-and were completely disgusting with me and you’d already sent Sam off to finish up Adamson and why are you smiling?!”He was smirking as he looked down at you. “You’re cute when you’re angry.”





	I Never

“Bite me.” You glared at the older Winchester brother and moved to stomp away, but his chuckling stopped you. “Something funny about this?”

“Uh, yeah. You came to us for help, princess, and now you’re stomping away like a little kid. I think that’s fuckin’ hilarious.”

“I came to you for help with a hunt and all I’ve gotten is innuendo and bullshit. I swear to you, if Bobby Singer was still alive, I would have never even called you.”

Dean licked his bottom lip into his mouth and bit it lightly. He sighed and gave a small, but genuine, smile. “I’m sorry. You know how I am, y/n. If I can make a thing about sex, I do. It was inappropriate and it won’t happen again.”

You felt your stance soften under his gaze and some of your anger washed away. “Promise?”

He drew an X over his heart with his finger. “Cross my heart, princess. You will not hear another word from me about repaying this favor with a blow job.”

You rolled your eyes. “You know, you’re hunters, too. It shouldn’t be seen as a  _favor_ to do your damn job.”

He nodded. “I’d agree with that, ‘cept last time we swept in and tried to help you without being invited, you freaked out on us. Claimed it was your hunt and we were fuckin’ you up.”

“I almost shot Sam, and the ghoul got away, because you showed up in the middle of my damn hunt.”

“We got the thing.”

“Two nights later!” You exclaimed. You took a deep breath and shook your head. “Doesn’t matter. Look, dude had this pipe in every picture of him, I think he whittled the damn thing himself and if there were an object he were gonna attach himself to, it’d be that thing and I just need some help finding it, that’s all.”

“Yeah, all right, we can totally-”

The door opened as Dean was speaking and Sam walked in, arms full of food. “So, get this. Adamson had a home nurse toward the end who was completely in love with him. She sneaked his pipe out in her med bag the night before he died.” Dean put his hand up to try to get Sam to stop talking, but Sam didn’t seem to notice from the other side of a paper bag. “She really didn’t want to give it up, but I convinced her that it was a felony to take it since it was an antique. Burned up pretty easy after I put the lighter fluid to it.”

Your jaw had dropped. “Are you kidding me?! You’ve already-”

“Hey, y/n.” Sam said, smiling, obviously not taking in your expression yet.

“This is… great.” You pushed past Sam and out to your car. You spent days looking for that stupid pipe and the Winchesters came in and finished the entire hunt in less that eight hours. You drove to your own dirty-ass motel and grabbed your bottle of whiskey from your car before walking into your room. You sat cross-legged on the bed and started to pull deep gulps of amber liquid into your body. You hated asking for help. You hated asking men for help, especially, after dealing with so many misogynistic male hunters. You’d been hunting just as long as the Winchesters, but somehow they always seemed to completely dominate any hunt they happened to have… even if you were already on that hunt first.

Your motel doorknob jingled as it was picked and you pulled your knife from your belt and tossed it at the intruder as soon as the door opened. Sam’s face ducked out of the way just in time for the knife to miss him. “Y/n.”

“Go away, Winchester.”

“ _Winchesters_.” Dean corrected, picking up your knife and sliding in behind Sam.

“Go. Away.” You stood, swiping your knife out of Dean’s hand and sliding it back into the holder.

“Come on, y/n. You asked for help. We helped.” Dean defended.

“I asked for help and you took over before I even finished  _asking_. You finished the hunt without me. You-” You shook your head. “Do you know how hard it was for me to even make that call, man? To admit that I need help? And you came in and-and were completely disgusting with me and you’d already sent Sam off to finish up Adamson and why are you  _smiling_?!”

He was smirking as he looked down at you. “You’re cute when you’re angry.”

“Are you kidding me?!”

“Nope. Absolutely adorable.”

“Would you speak to a  _man_ like that?” You ground out through clenched teeth.

Sam chuckled, sitting on your bed. “If he was being cute, sure.”

“You’re an asshole. Both of you are assholes. Is that genetic or learned?”

Dean’s face went faux-thoughtful. “Gotta be genetic. Our dad was an asshole. Our grandpa on Mom’s side, too.”

“Might be cultural, though. Dad and Grandpa were both hunters, so maybe it’s a hunter trait.” Turning to Sam showed his face in the same faux-thoughtful expression.

You rolled your eyes and flopped down on your bed next to Sam, picking up your bottle and taking a drink. “It’s definitely a hunter trait.”

“Might be why you’re an asshole, too.” Dean said, standing in front of you and looking down.

“I am not.”

“You’re joking, right? All you’ve done is glare and gripe at me and Sam since you met us. I’m pretty sure you do that to every hunter you come across. You’re a strong, independent woman who don’t need no man, right?”

You bit your tongue as he spoke then nodded. “Right.”

“Yeah, well, it makes you come off like an asshole. You didn’t even try to get to know us before you decided we weren’t worth your time.” Sam said.

“Well…” You bit your tongue harder. They were right. Unfortunately. “Fine. Let’s get to know each other, then.”

Dean’s eyebrows raised. “Okay. What do you wanna know?”

“This was your idea, Winchester. I’m just tryin’ not to be an asshole.”

“All right. How much booze you got?” Dean asked.

“Two more bottles of whiskey and a six of Sam Adams in the mini-fridge. Why?” You asked, looking at the bottle in your hand. Half-full.

“Drinking game. Never Have I Ever.” Dean walked over to the fridge and pulled out the six pack of beer. “We’ll start slow.”

You set your whiskey on the side table and took the beer Dean offered. “Really? What are we, sixteen?”

“Come on. What better way is there to find out about folks? Conversation?” Dean dropped to the bed and the force caused you to bounce.

“I feel like drinking games were designed specifically to get people laid. There’s no point in it other than asking each other risque questions and forcing the consumption of too much alcohol in an effort to lower inhibitions.” But you twisted the cap off the beer, anyway.

“Of  _course_ that’s the point. Lower inhibitions, at least. Maybe you’ll be more friendly with a couple in you.” Sam twisted the cap off of his beer and shrugged. “Who’s first?”

“I’ll go.” Dean offered. “Never Have I Ever worn Crocs.”

Sam rolled his eyes and took a drink of his beer. “Never Have I Ever listened to the same song on repeat for two hours.”

Dean smiled and took a drink before nodding at you. “Never Have I Ever fucked some random chick I met just hours before.”

“Low blow.” Dean said as he and Sam both drank.

“The point of this is for you to get drunker than me, right? That’s how you win this game, right?”

“Well, we know she’s competitive.” Sam chuckled.

“Never Have I Ever sent a dirty picture.” Dean said. Neither you nor Sam drank. “Well, that’s disappointing.”

“Never Have I Ever joined a dating app.” Sam’s words made you and Dean both drink.

“Tinder?” Dean asked.

You shrugged, looking down at your nails. “Match. Everybody on Tinder treats it like sex on tap. Not really what I’m looking for.”

“And what  _are_ you lookin’ for, ‘cause you kinda put off an aura of ‘don’t come near me’ to anyone who might… you know, understand your life.” Dean commented.

“Hunters… men in general, they just want one thing… and then absolutely nothing else.” You shrugged. “I want what my parents had. I want love, with a side of saving people together.”

“What, you don’t like sex?”

“Dean.” Sam admonished.

“Never Have I Ever had sex that was worth the Walk of Shame the next day.” You answered.

“Wow. That’s kinda sad, y/n.” Sam said, quietly.

“Drink.” You insisted.

“No. Because I’m not ashamed of any sex I’ve ever had so I’ve never had a Walk of Shame.” Dean said, matter-of-factly. “And in that vein, Never Have I Ever had a Walk of Shame.”

You and Sam both took a drink. “Never Have I Ever faked an orgasm.” Sam said. You drank.

“Never Have I Ever masturbated to the thought of a friend.” You said. Both Winchesters drank.

“Never Have I Ever been a disgruntled bitch because I have no sex life.” Dean said, pointedly.

You glared at him, but didn’t drink. “Y/n, you know the rules. You gotta drink if you’ve done the thing.” Sam chided with a smile.

“I am  _not_ a disgruntled bitch because I don’t have a sex life.” You bit out.

“No? Then why  _are_ you?” Dean asked, cockily. You stayed silent, but you refused to drink. “No, seriously. When’s the last time you got laid? Better yet, when’s the last time you had an orgasm that wasn’t aided by batteries?”

You didn’t respond, so Sam scoffed. “Never Have I Ever gone more than six months without achieving orgasm through sex.”

You rolled your eyes and took a drink. “Never Have I Ever wanted to be done with a game as much as I want to be done with this one.”

“Never Have I Ever gone more than a year without achieving orgasm through sex.” Dean said. Obviously they weren’t going to be letting this go. You drank.

Sam and Dean shared a look, speaking almost telepathically, before Sam said, “Never Have I Ever gone more than…  _five_ years without achieving orgasm through sex.” You drank, rolling your eyes. Sam’s eyes went wide. “Have you  _ever_ cum?”

You downed the rest of your beer and tossed the bottle to the side. “I think the game’s done. You boys know far more about me than you did when you walked in the room, so… good night.” You reached over and picked up the whiskey, but Dean grabbed the bottle.

“This is a problem, y/n. Who in the world can go that long without-”

“I have  _never_ had a guy that could or cared to… seriously, why does it matter?” You grabbed your bottle back and took a drink.

The Winchesters both looked at you a bit like you’d lost your mind. “Because you’re hot, you’re badass, and every woman deserves someone who can make their toes curl.” Dean answered.

“Let me guess, you’re about to volunteer.” You snarked before you took a drink of whiskey.

“Damn straight.” Sam said.

“But we’re not gonna fuck you.” Dean grabbed your whiskey again and set it back on the side table. “If you’ll let us, y/n, we’re gonna worship you.”

Your jaw dropped. That was an enticing offer. The Winchesters, as much as you’d tried to hate them, were very attractive men, offering to worship you, to make you cum. Punctuated with ‘If you’ll let us’. It was completely up to you.

Stupid drinking game. You knew it was a game you’d lose. Not that you really  _cared_ about losing anymore.

“How would you… ‘worship’ me?” You asked, a foreign breathy quality to your words.

They grinned, identical wolf-like smiles that made your breath catch. “Well, we’d start by kissing the oxygen out of your lungs.” Sam leaned forward, pressing his lips to yours. He wasn’t lying. He didn’t pull away until you had to breathe. Dean gave you just enough time to pull air into your body before he grabbed your head and pulled you to kiss him. Neither had even employed tongue, but by the time Dean pulled away, your body was flush with heat and between your legs was tingling.

“We’d help you out of your top.” Dean grabbed the front hem of your t-shirt and Sam grabbed the back, raising it over your head. Their eyes roamed down your body and they each ran their fingertips across the skin of your stomach. “We’d give you matching hickies, ‘cause neckin’ still feels awesome even if you aren’t sixteen.” Dean whispered, before attaching his mouth to your neck while Sam started to nibble at your shoulder.

“Fuck.” You whimpered, as Dean pulled away to examine his mark.

“My turn.” Sam almost growled, before moving from your shoulder to your neck.

“You look so fuckin’ strung out already, y/n. See, this is what happens when you don’t get some for fuckin’ years.” Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours as Sam increased suction. This time, Dean pressed his tongue between your lips, which you opened eagerly. Your tongues pressed against each other, swirling around the space between your mouths. While you were preoccupied with Dean, Sam’s fingers unclasped your bra and started to slide the straps down your arms. “Then, we’d suck on these pretty tits.” Sam leaned down and ran his tongue across your right nipple. Dean pushed you backward to lay down and they both sucked a nipple into their mouths. You started to squirm against them, the tingling heat between your thighs demanding attention so you squeezed them together.

“And then one of us would keep lavishing your lips and tits with love and kisses, and the other…” Dean smirked, running his hand down your body to settle just over the button of your jeans. “…the other would take his tongue and try to lick your cervix.”

You let out a scoffing laugh. “Feel like Sam would be more suited to that job.”

Sam chuckled around your breast, giving a final lick to your nipple before pulling away and down your body. Your pants and panties were on the ground at your feet in no time, Sam between your legs, placing kisses up your thigh as his long fingers ran slowly up and down your slit. Dean’s hand went to massage the breast Sam abandoned, but his mouth moved up to your neck, leaving little biting kisses along the way to your mouth.

The younger Winchester slid a single finger inside of you, probably his middle finger but you couldn’t see because you were too busy with your hands buried in Dean’s hair, making out like his tongue was the cure for anything that ailed you. You moaned into Dean’s mouth as Sam added a second finger, pumping them quickly as his tongue started flicking across your clit. Dean pulled back, rolling your nipple between his fingertips and staring into your eyes. “You’re doin’ so good, y/n. You look like you’re about to explode, princess.” You nodded, barely able to think, let alone respond verbally. “I’m the lucky one. He gets to taste you, but I get to see your face when you cum.”

You clenched around Sam’s fingers at the words, which intensified the feeling of his thrusts and brought you right up to the edge of an oblivion you’d only been able to reach on your own. Sam’s lips sealing around your little bundle of nerves sent you screaming into the abyss. Dean kissed you as you came down from the high and when you sat up, panting and looked at them, there was amazement in your eyes. “How you feelin’?” Sam asked, dropping onto the bed next to you.

You opened your mouth slightly, but no words came out. Dean chuckled. “For once in her life she doesn’t have some snarky bullshit response.”

You shook your head, laughing. “I’m just thinking… Never Have I Ever been fucked by two guys at once.” You laughed harder as they started to undress. Yes, this was a game you were happy to lose.


End file.
